From R to LA to O
by MRMBLAZE123
Summary: Researcher survives the fall of Exavil and is on the lookout for a new job. Thing don't go well when a nerd is on the loose. I suck at summaries. Please read and review. Tell me if you want the story to continue.


"Name, age, gender, and former occupation."

"Peter, Peter Olienne. 24 years old, male. Former Rayleonard Researcher." I said as I sat upon a chair. It really wasn't nice when I was left by the Cradles. I only had enough money to feed and shelter myself. My clothes are still the same charred lab coat and my hair is really untidy, I guessed it wasn't long until I needed a job.

"Oh, you're still young… Sir, do you have any experience in using a NEXT or Normal?"

"Yes. I used to pilot a 003-AALIYAH for testing weapons." I answered.

"Do you have any illnesses or abnormal physical conditions?"

I gulped. I hate being questioned about my fitness. "Yes, my skin has a high tolerance to Kojima particles because of conditioned exposure."

"Final question, do you know anything about Anatolia?"

"Yes. I used to live in Anatolia, despite the fact that my research caused the people to hate me. It **was** a colony until an unknown NEXT identified as 00-Aretha along with the LINX Joshua O'Brien attacked it."

"Do you know anything else?"

"… No…"

Then the woman who interviewed me smiled. She opened a cabinet under the table and handed me a card. "Congratulations, you're in. Fill up your ID and proceed to the lab after you're done with it. I'll have somebody give you your locker keys and new coat. Just follow the arrows on the ground and the signs and you'll be there in no time."

I smiled back and showed her my gratitude. I spoke as I held my hand out. "Thank you very much, Ma'am. I'll be on my way now."

Taking the card on the table, I walked out of the room and skipped the line of people who also wanted to be recruited. I walked while filling out the card and pinned it on my coat. The signs posted on the walls served as my guide to where I was going. As I neared upon my destination, I also ran out of breath, so I decided to walk _slowly_ and enjoy the nice view of the ocean from Line Ark's windows. I thought to myself how beautiful the place that I _destroyed _with _my_ research.

As I continued walking, I stumbled upon a face I never thought I'd see again. "Fiona? As in Professor Jarnefeldt's daughter?"

"Peter? Thank goodness you're alive. I thought you got caught in the fight between Joshua and the Raven."

"I survived, I just came back from Exavil when it happened. Two disasters happened in the middle of my work. Thankfully, I work at the lower part of Exavil so I got the chance to escape when the Raven destroyed it. I hid inside a 004-ALICIA frame for temporary and sold it soon to have enough funds to survive for the meantime. When I returned to Anatolia, I was greeted with the explosion of a NEXT. In the end, I thought that I needed a job so here I am."

"Wow, seemed so unreal despite the fact you're here right now. Are you a researcher again?"

"I'm good for nothing else." I answered.

Then Fiona got her phone and received a message. Her face was filled with worry and then she spoke. "My childhood friend, something has come up. I'll see you by the lab later, and I'll also bring the Raven. Farewell!"

_Yeah, farewell…_

So I continued to walk towards the lab. It wasn't that far, just a few minutes' walk. My hair started to rise and I got this strange feeling in me. It was the same when Professor Jarnefeldt gave me his data. _That data… _I thought that the lab must already be near. The feeling got more intense as I continued walking. The feeling vanished when I came to a stop in front of a door. It read "Open the door, if you dare!" then below it, it read "Just a joke! This is the lab!"

The joke wasn't really funny. It was more like an energizer, to energize the workers to work.

As I opened the door, I was greeted by a large number of researcher running towards me. It looked like trouble. From a high place at the other side of the lab, there's hangar that's left open. I ran to it and saw something unrealistic. A large hangar filled with rows and columns of different Normals. Thought, there's one on the rampage though. A GA03-SOLARWIND was on the run. On its hand was a researcher. He was also still conscious.

"Hey! A new guy! Quick, get into one of those Normals and help me out. And yeah, you'll pay handsomely if anything gets damaged." The man said.

"Are you sure this will work?!" I asked.

"Yah! Just hop on to what you think is the best and help me out here! I'm gonna die of suffocation!" he said so I obeyed.

Looking at the frames, there weren't much to choose. There were TYPE-DULAKEs, GOPPERT-G3s, GA03-SOLARWINDs, and a whole lot of TYPE-ARGINEs. At with what my capabilities can reach, something that resembles a Rayleonard frame will be needed. I took a TYPE-ARGINE and got into its hatch quickly. I put on the mask inside the frame to avoid contamination and started to operate it. The cockpit inside had a very simple structure unlike a 003-AALIYAH frame. All it had were two levers with triggers on both handles and a pedal with a button beside. The only difference was that the handle on the right can be moved like an analog stick and the one on the left can only move back and forth but had a button on the top. The camera was in 3D and had no appendages connected to it. Just to try it, I pushed the left lever up and it rose up. Easy going.

"Nice, now try calibrating the arms." Said the man who was being held.

I followed again and pulled the monocular scope. The hand aimed.

"Good! Now help me!" said the man.

After configuring it, I began by punching the SOLARWIND and catching the man.

"Thank you, now rid this world of that beast!" said the man.

The SOLARWIND began to fight back. It got a bazooka and started to shoot at me. Using the pedals, I ran away.

"Old man! Why isn't it flying?!" I shouted.

"Press the red button!" he answered.

I looked for it and pressed the red button near the pedal and the wings opened, the analog lever made the wings bend to will and change direction. I started using the pedal again and it used the thrusters. Things were just getting nice. It was time for wrestling. I repeatedly pressed on the triggers and punched my opponent repeatedly. The wonder is why he isn't resisting. I continued with my assault and shot the opponent's legs using the button on the left lever which fires the rifle. Since the opponent didn't surrender yet, I fastened my seatbelt and gave him my own version of supplex. The ride was bumpy, but I managed with it. The opponent's main camera was crushed and he soon gave up, as shown by him opening the hatch and raising his hands up. Thus, my first few seconds of my new occupation.

I got out of the cockpit and went down to be greeted by the man who pleaded for help.

"Thank you, new guy. By the way, what's your name?"

"I'm Peter, Peter Olienne." I replied.

"Oh, is that so? I am Abu Marshe, the head of the research department. Pleased to meet you. Since you did help me despite the fact that two laser packs; two GA joints; a large shell from a bazooka; and a main camera was lost, I'll be willing to remove the 'supposedly placed' charges on you namely, destruction of research property." He said

"Thank you very much, old man. I also have something for you, a data that Professor Jarnefeldt and I worked on before he died. It's a prototype-NEXT."

"Prototype-NEXTs. What kind?"

"An experimental frame called 002-B. I hid the original data along with the blueprints. They were used by Rayleonard before Omer came and took it as a basis for 00-Aretha and TYPE-LAHIRE. Fortunately, all they found were incomplete samples. All the original data is in here." I said as I gave the USB in my pocket.

"Thank you very much. And yes, your new coat is inside your locker. It's locker number 603090 and here are the keys. I can't escort you there since I will deal with this ruckus you caused." He said as I gave him the USB.

After that talk, I ran to my locker and opened it. Inside it was a package, a package with coat of white.

* * *

*Sigh*

Can't do anything when I'm bored...  
Please tell me if you want this story to continue. I will be happy to oblige.


End file.
